Another Rescue
by suzie2b
Summary: Troy and Moffitt are taken prisoner. Hitch and Tully must devise a way to get them back.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Another Rescue**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **Tully looked at his watch. "It's only ten o'clock, sarge. You sure you want to go in this early?"**

 **Troy said, "We don't have a choice. We have to get the film back to Captain Boggs as soon as possible."**

 **Moffitt checked the camera one last time. "It shouldn't take us too long. Two, maybe three hours tops."**

 **Hitch said, "I wish Tully and I were going in with you. You're not going to have any backup with us here jeepsitting."**

 **Troy took one last puff on his cigarette before dropping it to the ground. "Moffitt and I don't like having to leave you here, but this base is small." He crushed the butt with the toe of his boot. "We're already running the risk of getting caught. I need to know there's someone out here in case that happens."**

 **Tully said, "Don't worry. If you need us, just give a holler and we'll come in to rescue you."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Moffitt walked the short distance to the small base of operations currently under the command of Captain Dietrich. In the moonlight they tried to see if there were guards on the wall. They knew from they're daytime recon that there was rolled barbed wire lining it, but had yet to see any guards up there.**

 **The two sergeants went around to a spot furthest from the gate. With rope and grappling hook Troy and Moffitt scaled the wall. Then they used wire cutters to get through the barbed wire. They went down to ground level just long enough to get to the closest building, where they found a way up to the rooftop. From there the few buildings were close enough together that Troy and Moffitt could make the jump from one roof to the next.**

 **When they reached headquarters, Troy and Moffitt carefully climbed down to the balcony they knew led to Captain Dietrich's office. The lights were on inside. The sergeants looked around, but saw no one. The charts and maps they were there to photograph lined one wall.**

 **Moffitt took the small camera out of his pocket and handed it to Troy as he whispered, "You start with the wall. I'll see if I can find the documents that go with those charts."**

 **Troy took the camera with a nod and started across the room. Moffitt went to Dietrich's desk to begin his search.**

 **Outside on the street, Captain Dietrich was walking towards headquarters. He had just finished a late supper and wanted to finish some reports before going to bed.**

 **As he neared the building, the captain looked up at the balcony and his office. The lights were on just as he'd left them, but then he thought he saw a shadow inside. Dietrich stopped and stared up at the light. When he saw another shadow move inside the office, he caught two of his soldiers as they did their rounds on watch. Dietrich quickly explained that it appeared that someone was in his office that had no business being there.**

 **The two men followed the captain into headquarters and up the stairs. The guards quickly swung the office door open and stepped in with rifles at the ready.**

 **Surprised, Troy and Moffitt turned and faced the Germans as Captain Dietrich strolled in. "Good evening, gentlemen."**

 **#################**

 **Hitch was sitting on the hood of one of the jeeps reading a comic book with a flashlight and blowing bubbles. He looked up with a sigh after checking his watch for the umpteenth time. "It's been four hours. Where are they?"**

 **Tully cradled his machine gun in his arms as he paced slowly around the two jeeps. "It was supposed to be an easy in and out plan."**

" **You think they got caught, don't you?"**

 **Tully shrugged. "They're only an hour late. Let's give them another hour before we do anything."**

 **At 0300 hours, Hitch and Tully decided to take a look. They left the jeeps and walked to where they could see the gate that led onto the base. Nothing seemed out of place. The guard shack was lit up and they could see the dark form of the guard pacing around outside. There didn't seem to be any panic going on inside the base.**

 **Hitch said in a low voice, "Troy and Moffitt have to still be in there. They must've been caught before they could finish and get out."**

 **Tully nodded as he looked at the horizon. "It's going to be light soon. We're not going to be able to do anything right away."**

 **#################**

 **Captain Dietrich stood before the cell that held Troy and Moffitt, the small camera that had been confiscated from his prisoners in his hand. "I would like to know what your intent was with this camera."**

 **Troy was sitting on one of the cots as he said sarcastically, "The view of the moon is great from your office, captain. We thought we'd get a few pictures while we were in town."**

 **Dietrich sighed. "I know that you were taking photos of the plans we are making for an offensive attack."**

 **Moffitt questioned, "Then why bother to ask?"**

" **What I want to know is how much the two of you saw." The captain looked at Troy. "I know you do not speak German, sergeant, therefore you probably are not aware of what you were photographing." Dietrich switched his gaze to Moffitt and said, "However, you, Sergeant Moffitt, are quite well versed in the language. Tell me what you know."**

" **I wouldn't think I would need to tell you about your own plans, captain."**

" **All I need to do is have this film developed…"**

 **Troy interrupted, "You know what's on that wall, captain. You've captured us. Why the interest in what we saw?"**

 **Dietrich said, "Because, sergeant, on the off chance you escape I would like to know what parts of the plans will need to be changed."**

 **Troy gave the captain a slight smile. "Then I guess you'll just have to start over from scratch."**

 **Dietrich knew he was going to get nothing from either sergeant, so he let the matter drop … for the time being. "By the way, where are your other two men?"**

" **Couldn't tell ya. This mission was given to the two of us. Hitchcock and Pettigrew aren't involved."**

" **For some reason, Sergeant Troy, I don't believe you." Then Captain Dietrich turned and walked away.**

 **#################**

 **The sun came up and the air quickly heated to over 100 degrees as the morning wore on. Hitch and Tully watched as Captain Dietrich's patrols left the base.**

 **Tully asked, "Think they're looking for us?"**

 **Hitch nodded. "Probably. Dietrich is a smart cookie. He's going to know that if Troy and Moffitt are around, so are we."**

" **We need a plan. Let's get back to the jeeps."**

 **Back at their "base of operations" Hitch and Tully started to rummage through the jeeps for anything that would aid them with their endeavor to free Troy and Moffitt.**

 **The privates came up with a case of TNT, a canvas bag full of grenades, detonator cord, timers left over from another raid, and a grappling hook attached to a length of rope.**

 **#################**

 **It was about midmorning when Captain Dietrich found himself again staring at Sergeants Troy and Moffitt through the bars of their cell. "Are you ready to talk to me, gentlemen?"**

 **Troy asked, "What would you like to talk about, captain?"**

" **Oh, a little of this and a little of that. All about the Allies."**

 **Moffitt said, "I'm afraid we aren't really privy to either 'this' or 'that'. Generally, we're only told enough so we can cause you and your counterparts' problems."**

 **Dietrich smiled. "I'm sure you have some kind of information you can share with me." He signaled the guards and said, "Take Sergeant Moffitt to my office." Once the sergeant was seated across the desk from where the captain was now sitting, Dietrich said, "I would appreciate your cooperation, sergeant."**

 **Moffitt looked around, noticing that all signs of the German plans were gone, as he said, "I really have nothing to tell you, captain."**

" **The reason I chose to speak to you first is because we have gotten word that the 6th Guards Armoured Brigade is set to invade our forces. Being that it is made up of the British Army, I thought perhaps you might be able to tell me something about when and where that invasion is to take place."**

" **I was with the Royal Scots Greys before I was sent here to join Troy's unit. It's quite different from an armoured brigade."**

 **Dietrich stood and paced over to the window. "I am sure you have not completely cut ties with your British counterparts."**

 **Moffitt stared at the captain's back. "What makes you think that plans such as what you're talking about would be shared with me?"**

 **Dietrich turned and gazed at the sergeant's unflinching stare. "Just a thought. If you would be willing to give me the information I am requesting, I might be willing to let you and Sergeant Troy go."**

 **Moffitt looked him straight in the eye and said, "Jack Moffitt, sergeant, serial number** **270394."**

 **Dietrich smiled. "All right, sergeant, perhaps you don't know anything about the** **6th Guards Armoured Brigade. Then tell me where I might find Privates Hitchcock and Pettigrew."**

" **I have no idea where they are, captain."**

 **#################**

 **It was afternoon when Tully ran across the expanse of open ground and threw himself against the wall. He looked around and listened, but heard nothing. He took the rope off his shoulder and held the grappling hook firmly in one hand. Tully swung it around and let it fly upwards. It missed its mark and he started to gather the rope for a second try. His second try got the hook caught on the edge of the wall. He stopped and looked around again. Tully knew he had to have been seen. He hadn't even tried to stay out of sight when he'd broke from cover. That's when Tully heard a vehicle and a moment later a German halftrack rounded the corner.**

 **Bullets ricocheted off the stone wall. Tully dropped the end of the rope and began to run away at full tilt. However, the halftrack quickly caught up to him and as bullets hit the ground all around him, Tully slid to a stop and turned to face the Germans with their rifles pointed at him.**

 **From his hiding place, Hitch held his breath as Tully was taken prisoner and shoved into the halftrack. He only let out a sighing breath when he realized his friend hadn't been shot. Now all Hitch had to do was set up his part of the plan.**

 **#################**

 **Moffitt was sitting alone in the cell when he heard the sounds of a struggle. He stood and went to the door, but couldn't see what was going on. Then he saw Tully struggling with two guards as they tried to force him down the row of cells.**

 **Tully broke free for a moment, only to be grabbed again and punched hard in the gut. He gasped as all the air in his lungs left his chest at once and he sank to his knees. Two sets of hands grabbed him under the arms and dragged him to the cell Moffitt was in. The sergeant backed away as the door was unlocked and Tully was deposited on the floor inside.**

 **Still gasping for air, Tully started to get shakily to his knees as the door clanged shut and was locked. Moffitt moved quickly to Tully's side and helped him to his feet as he asked, "Are you all right?"**

 **Tully nodded as he rubbed his sore abdomen. "Yeah, I'm good. That guy hits like a girl."**

" **Where's Hitch?"**

" **He's outside getting ready to set off a diversion. Where's Troy?"**

 **Moffitt said, "He's talking to Captain Dietrich. Are you telling me you and Hitch have a plan?"**

 **Tully smiled. "Yep. When Troy gets back, we'll get outta here and go meet Hitch. I take it you didn't get the pictures."**

" **No, and Dietrich confiscated the camera."**

 **Tully sat down on one of the cots and untied his right boot. He reached down inside and sat up with a small camera, nearly identical to the one Moffitt had. "You always say 'it's good to have a spare.' I got this a while back and keep it stashed in the jeep."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "It's good to know you listen to me now and then."**

 **They heard a guard coming. Tully stuffed the camera in his pocket and quickly retied his boot. Troy was escorted to the cell and put inside. After the guard left, he asked, "What are you doing here?"**

 **Tully smiled. "Hitch and I thought you might need a little help getting out of here."**

 **Moffitt said, "He's brought a second camera. We can make a try at getting those pictures again. They must be in that office someplace."**

 **Troy nodded and looked at Tully. "Okay, how and when are we getting out of here?"**

 **The private checked to make sure they weren't being watched, then reached into his jacket near his left shoulder. They heard a zip and Tully came out with his set of master keys he'd hidden in the small pocket. He looked at his watch and said, "Let's give Hitch a little more time."**

 **#################**

 **After Tully was taken inside the base, Hitch started to set the charges he and Tully had made. They needed a well-timed diversion so they could all get out in one piece.**

 **It took more time than Hitch liked as he crept from one hiding spot to another, slowly making his way to the back wall of the base, where the Germans that had "caught" Tully had graciously left the rope dangling. He tested to make sure the grappling hook was set, then put the straps of the bag of grenades and his machine gun on his shoulder. With one last look around, Hitch started to climb as the sun made its way toward the horizon.**

 **Once he was inside, the private made his way to headquarters.**

 **#################**

 **Tully took another look at his watch, then whispered, "Okay, it's time to go."**

 **As quietly as he could, he tried first one key, then another, and the third time was the charm as the lock clicked. Tully opened the cell door just enough to allow him to get out into the corridor. Troy and Moffitt followed suit.**

 **They went to the open doorway and Troy peeked out to see a single guard playing solitaire at a desk. He silently signaled Moffitt and Tully that there was just one man and they needed to get him out of the way.**

 **Tully nodded and stepped up to the doorway to see where the guard was as Moffitt shifted to the other side across from Troy. The guard had his back to them as Tully walked out into the middle of the small room and asked, "Is there a restroom around here?"**

 **Startled, the guard jumped to his feet, knocking the chair over in the process. He stared at Tully for several seconds before he actually realized that one of the prisoners had gotten out. Then he reached for the gun he was wearing on his hip.**

 **Tully quickly turned and ran back to where Troy and Moffitt waited out of sight. Tully sailed by the sergeants with the guard in pursuit. As the German entered the corridor, Troy reached out, caught him by the arm, and swung him around to face Moffitt, who then punched him squarely between the eyes. The guard never knew what hit him.**

 **Troy picked up the dropped pistol and headed for the stairs.**

 **#################**

 **Hitch had made it to headquarters and went around back, where he found a guy emptying waste baskets into a barrel. He smiled as he slipped through the open door while the German had his back to him.**

 **It was lucky for all of them that it was suppertime and most of the people had left for the day. Hitch found and hid under the backstairs to wait for Tully to show up with Troy and Moffitt. It wasn't long before he heard a whispered voice say, "Wait a sec. I'll be right back." A moment later Hitch saw Tully's smiling face and left his hiding place as his friend whispered, "I told you there'd be a back staircase. Have any trouble setting things up?"**

 **Hitch shook his head. "Nope."**

" **We have to go get pictures of those plans."**

 **Hitch checked his watch. "We have time if we hurry."**

 **The privates followed the sergeants to Captain Dietrich's office. This time it was dark, but before turning on any lights, Troy closed the doors that led to the balcony. Then he said, "Hitch, watch the hallway. The rest of us will look for those charts."**

 **It took some time, but they were finally located in a locked cabinet after Tully opened it. Troy and Tully started to spread the maps, charts, and documents out so Moffitt could quickly take the needed pictures.**

 **Hitch suddenly and silently closed the door as he whispered, "Someone's coming!"**

 **As the door opened, Dietrich said, "Interesting. I don't remember leaving the lights on."**

 **The captain and an aide entered the office and were surprised by what they found. Hitch had stayed behind the door as it opened and quietly closed it, leveling his machine gun on the two Germans.**

 **Moffitt and Tully kept working as Troy crossed the room and said, "Good evening, captain."**

 **As the sergeant confiscated Dietrich's sidearm, the captain said, "So, you managed to escape, but you were not smart enough to get out while you had a chance."**

 **Troy backed away as he put the pistol in his belt. "We came for pictures, captain. We have every intention of leaving with them."**

" **Why not save the time and just take everything with you?"**

" **A camera is easier to carry." Troy looked at Hitch and said, "You and Tully get them tied up. We're almost done here."**

 **As Troy went back to help Moffitt finish up, Hitch and Tully got Dietrich and his aide seated in the nearest chairs. Using cord from two floor lamps, they started to tie the two German to the chairs. With a quick jerk, the aide broke away before Hitch had a chance to wrap the cord around his wrists. As the German headed for the door, Hitch was quick to follow. He grabbed the aide by the back of the collar and spun him around, then after a hard uppercut to the jaw, the German went down.**

 **Tully had quickly and tightly tied Dietrich to his chair and went to help Hitch drag the unconscious aide back to the chair. They tied him up as Dietrich looked on with contempt.**

 **Troy turned as the privates finished. "Okay, we've got what we need. Let's go."**

 **The captain said, "You know you won't get off his base alive."**

 **Hitch looked at his watch as Troy handed Dietrich's pistol to Moffitt. "We're got fifteen seconds before our diversion starts."**

 **Troy crossed the room and flipped off the overhead lights, then said as he went to the balcony doors to open them, "I hate to contradict a captain, but we've escaped before, and I'm sure we'll do it again."**

 **Then the first explosion went off. Seconds later there was another and Hitch said, "That's it! Let's get outta here!"**

 **They moved quickly out onto the balcony and up onto the roof. More explosions went off outside the walled base, making it seem as if they were being shelled by tanks.**

 **Troy led them across the rooftops just liked he and Moffitt did when they came in. Once they stopped while Hitch lobbed a grenade into the motor pool and again to drop one at the door of the supply depot as they passed over it.**

 **When they got to the wall, Hitch led them to the rope he'd used to climb up. One by one they slid to the ground and ran for the cover that would take them to their jeeps, while Hitch threw grenades to keep the Germans thinking they were under attack.**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully got to the jeeps and were miles away before the Germans knew they'd been tricked once again.**

 **##################**

 **They stopped in a wadi for the rest of the night. More exhausted than hungry, Troy said, "You guys get some rest. I'll take first watch."**

 **There was no argument as Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully got their bedrolls out of the jeeps. Moffitt and Tully were asleep as soon as their heads were down, but Hitch went out to where Troy stood. "Sarge, what's going to happen now?"**

 **Troy glanced at the private. "We head back to base with the film."**

" **No, I mean … Dietrich knows he can't carry out an offensive now that we have the plans. Won't the Germans just make new ones?"**

" **Yeah, that's what'll happen. But plans like these take time to organize. Any delay is better than nothing. Everything will be in our report and High Command will have to decide how to handle it."**

 **Hitch nodded. "Okay. Good night, sarge."**

 **Troy stopped the private as he turned. "You and Tully did a good job back there. You both made well thought out plans and executed them without hesitation."**

 **Hitch smiled tiredly at the praise. "Thanks."**

" **But I have one question. How did Tully know you'd be under that staircase?"**

" **When we were talking through our plans, we realized that every German base we've been on has backstairs in headquarters. We figured that would be the best place to find each other."**

 **Troy asked, "And if there wasn't a staircase there this time?" Hitch hesitated, then shrugged. Troy smiled and shook his head. "Good night, Hitch."**


End file.
